


Born Again

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Falling In Love, Ficlet, Innuendo, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Born Again

Some people believed in love at first sight. People who met for the very first time and it was as if they were a single soul separated into two bodies.

Others thought love only came after years of getting to know a person. That way there would be no nasty surprises down the road.

Then there was the odd situation James found himself in. Oh, he'd known Teddy for years all right but it took seeing him in a new light to set his heart aflutter.

It wasn't until Teddy walked into the house in his full Auror uniform that James's mouth went dry. 

How had he never _seen_ Teddy Lupin before?

James didn't have a uniform kink. God, he'd seen his dad dressed the same way loads of times. He couldn't count the number of gatherings he'd been to that were crawling with Aurors in their finest.

Teddy, though... _fuck_ , he looked good.

James stood there not listening to a word that was being said between his dad, Teddy, Al, and Lily, hugs, kisses, and back-slaps exchanged. 

No, he was looking at the line of Teddy's jaw and imagining trailing kisses over the just-shaved smooth skin. Picturing his fingers undoing the buttons of his jacket to reveal his well-defined chest and flat stomach. Dreaming of pulling down the zip of his trousers and taking his cock in hand....

"…don't you think, Jamie?"

"What?" James's head snapped up and everyone was looking at him. He tried to focus on his dad who'd been talking but he couldn't stop staring at Teddy's knowing expression.

"I said that we should take Teddy out for supper to celebrate." 

"Sounds brilliant," is what his mouth said but his body didn't want to leave the house. He wanted to drag Teddy to the bedroom and discover what lay beneath that gorgeous uniform.

As the rest of the family gathered their shoes and jackets, Teddy stepped closer to James and murmured, "Whatever you're thinking, I'm thinking it, too."

"You can't be," James replied, astonished at what he had been thinking mere moments before. Surely Teddy didn't know he'd been thinking about _that_. 

Given the look on Teddy's face, he did know.

"You've no idea how much I want you," Teddy said softly, eyes searching James's.

Before James could find the words to reply—had Teddy always felt this way? was it new on his end, too? would he let James fuck him? Christ, he hoped so—his dad interrupted.

"Ready?" 

James squeezed his eyes shut and attempted to will his erection away.

"Always ready, Harry," Teddy said, winking at James when Harry turned his back and called Al and Lily. "Later," Teddy mouthed.

James couldn't wait.


End file.
